


Равновесие

by WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Lucifer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Даже убийство не делает злодеем, как и спасение – героем.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом "Люцифер" (2015 — …). Автор не смог пройти мимо событий 2.06 сериала.

Лидия не любит Хэллоуин. Совсем. Когда видишь грань между сверхъестественным и обычным буквально, праздновать нечего. Знаешь, что никто никуда не просачивается: оборотни, ведьмы, банши, друиды, демоны и прочая чертовщина живут по соседству. Нужно всего лишь быть внимательным, чтобы их разглядеть. И Лидия этому учится. 

Она уезжает из Бикон-Хиллз сразу после окончания школы и не возвращается. Не то чтобы боится прошлого, просто не оборачивается. Она ни о чем не жалеет, ничего не хочет изменить — идет вперед с гордо поднятой головой. Лидия открыта для всего нового и больше не просыпается по ночам от душераздирающего крика. Она не приручает банши, но находит способ выгодного симбиоза, когда ни одна из них не мешает жизни другой. Лидия по-прежнему чувствует приближение смерти, а иногда и ее смрадное дыхание у себя за спиной, но не вопит об этом на всю округу. Со стороны она, пожалуй, даже кажется вполне обычной, если не считать тяжелого взгляда. 

Когда она приезжает в Лос-Анджелес, то и не думает, что задержится. Ей нужно было отдохнуть и погреться на солнце, надышаться океанским бризом и зарядиться атмосферой непрекращающегося праздника. Спустя полгода она сидит на креативной, как искренне считает невеста, зомби-свадьбе и изучает свои ногти. Город Ангелов такой же, как и другие. Разве что пафоса больше и, возможно, блесток, а в остальном люди так же лгут, предают и умирают. Лидия настолько привыкает, что даже почти не обращает внимания. 

Она не сразу реагирует на звук выстрелов. Гул голосов в голове нарастает, и она прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не закричать. Банши давно так ярко не проявлялась. Видимо, смерть останавливается в паре шагов. Лидия вскидывается и видит, как невеста замолкает на полуслове и падает вперед. Она мертва. Лидии не нужно прощупывать пульс или слушать дыхание, куда красноречивее оглушающая тишина в ее мозгу, которая сменяется скорбным плачем. И вот это удивляет куда больше, чем что-либо еще. Такого Лидия не помнит уже очень давно. Преждевременно отнятая жизнь уходит с грохотом, оставляет за собой шлейф горя, накладывающий отпечаток на каждое сверхъестественное существо. Особенно на банши. Они не только предвестники смерти, но и проводники между мирами. Лидию к этому не готовили, она сама дошла. Когда просыпалась в холодном поту от прикосновений мертвенно-холодных пальцев. Скольких призраков она видела, прежде чем поверила в них в реальности, и не сосчитать. Осознала, поняла и приняла. Со временем. 

Душа слишком чиста, чтобы уйти без скорби. Лидия подходит к невесте, смотрит сверху вниз и чувствует, как банши внутри беснуется. Время не пришло, а она ничего не может сделать. Банши не в силах нарушать природное равновесие, вот только если…

«Нет! — резко обрывает Лидия банши. — Никаких если». 

«Мы можем…»

«Нет», — уже спокойнее возражает она. 

«Мы здесь не просто так», — протестует банши. 

«Значит, останусь, пока не пойму почему», — заканчивает диалог Лидия. 

И когда появляется полиция, она понимает, зачем здесь нужна. К ней подходит высокий темноволосый мужчина, и Лидия видит не только невыносимую боль, но и адские муки. В глазах мечутся красные искры и кипящие маслом котлы. Его работа — наказывать грешных во всех смыслах этого слова. 

— Люцифер Морнингстар, — представляет он. 

Лидия выгибает брови. 

— Это настоящее имя?

— Богом данное при рождении, — горько усмехается он. 

И Лидия знает, что он говорит не для красного словца. Это истина в последней инстанции, она чувствует. Банши заходится истерическим воплем, который встает комом в горле. Доказательств, что он сверхъестественное, больше и не нужно. Все нутро Лидии тянется к нему, чтобы утешить и помочь справиться с эмоциями. Она знает, на его руках кровь. Ощущает метания внутри — вину и ее непринятие. Он убегает от совершенного поступка, закрывается от случившегося, пытается отвлечься, но не может. Слишком сильно давит осознание, что он совершил то, за что других наказывает. Он жаждет кары для себя, и Лидия это видит. Возможно, даже четче, чем он сам. 

— А дьявол симпатичнее, чем можно ожидать. 

Она замечает вспышку удивления на лице, которая тут же сменяется самодовольной маской. 

— Юная леди желает завязать более тесное знакомство? — он склоняется ближе и касается пальцами ее щеки. — Чего ты хочешь на самом деле? — гипнотизирует темным взглядом бездонных глаз. 

Они отливают кровью, затягивая в беспросветную бездну. 

— Не слышать голосов в голове, — выдыхает Лидия. — Но это невозможно, — встряхивает волосами, отгоняя морок. — Я та, кто есть, — подытоживает с грустной улыбкой. 

— И кто же ты, милая? — Люцифер принимает ее ответ за игру. 

Ему так привычнее, и она понимает. Вряд ли кто-то поверит, что он глубже, чем позер и весельчак, прячущийся за громким мистическим именем. Вряд ли кто-то из его знакомых даже допускает такую возможность. 

— Банши, — открыто и бесхитростно отвечает она.

Сходу выкладывает карты на стол. Эффект неожиданности — лучший ход из возможных. У нее нет времени и желания юлить. Да и она слишком часто сталкивается со сверхъестественным, чтобы уяснить: промедление и прощупывание почвы ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Разве что к новым трупам и мыслям вроде «а что было бы, откройся я раньше». 

— Что ты скажешь на это?

— По мою душу? — слегка изумленно, отчасти с облегчением интересуется он. 

— В какой-то мере, — кивает она. — Не в том смысле, в каком может показаться, — добавляет чуть позже. 

— Просветишь? 

Его взгляд вспыхивает любопытством и интересом. Первый шаг сделан, хвалит она себя. 

— Невесту убили не из-за ее поступков, а кого-то другого. Безвинно отнятая жизнь… 

Слова повисают в воздухе, и Лидия ждет реакции. Она говорит достаточно, чтобы Люцифер сделал правильные выводы. 

— Разве банши это чувствуют? — подозрительно прищуривается он. 

— А много ли ты о них знаешь? — Она задает вопрос, который ставит его в тупик, и хмыкает. — Именно. Может, ты и владыка ада, но о смерти знаешь не так уж и много. 

— И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? 

Ему и впрямь любопытно. Интерес сквозит в каждом жесте. 

— Не так уж и невероятно, если вдуматься, — пожимает плечами Лидия. — Когда твой лучший друг одержим тысячелетним духом хаоса, тебе пытается перерезать горло темный друид, а сама по ночам кричишь, после чего люди умирают, еще и не в такое поверишь. 

Он довольно долго пристально изучает ее лицо. Лидия не мешает. Понимает, что сложно осознать в течение пары минут, особенно если привык к усмешкам и пренебрежительным «Как же, конечно». Самое страшное — не скрывать свою сущность, а говорить правду и получать в ответ: «Быть такого не может».

— Люцифер? — зовет его женщина-детектив. — Что ты делаешь? 

А вот и настороженность вкупе с предвзятостью в ее голосе. 

Она явно волнуется. За него или из-за него? Но совершенно не замечает, насколько он потерян. Или видит, а помочь не хочет? Или не может? Или Люцифер не позволяет? Вопросы меняются в голове молниеносно, пока Лидия оценивает их взаимодействие: смену позы, легкий поворот головы, обеспокоенный вид, насупленные брови. Все читается без особых усилий. Зачем сопротивляться и делать вид, будто их не влечет друг другу? Очевидно же. 

— Выясняет детали случившегося, — мило улыбается Лидия, разрезая висящее между ними напряжение. — Какие-то проблемы? 

— Нет, — качает головой детектив. — На пару слов, Люцифер, — резко обращается к нему. — Извините, — а это уже к Лидии. 

Они отходят в сторону, и не нужно быть экстрасенсом или обладать оборотничьим слухом, чтобы уловить суть разговора.  
Ты сегодня странный. Что-то случилось? Если хочешь поделиться, я выслушаю. А Люцифер отвечает стандартными «Я в порядке», «С чего ты взяла, будто что-то не так?», «Эффективность по-прежнему на высоте» ну или вроде того. Он закрывается в своей раковине, из которой не выползет, если не помочь, но чтобы хотя бы попытаться, необходимо обладать всей полнотой информации. 

Лидии знакомо это состояние. К ней не раз пробивались через глухую стену непонимания, отрицания и вины. Не уберегла, не спасла, не предвидела раньше. Одного желания достучаться недостаточно: нужно прочувствовать на себе, перестать ощущать окружающее, чтобы докопаться до самого нутра. Сложно, горько, болезненно. 

Лидия не будет ковыряться в его ранах, она лишь подтолкнет к тому, что когда-то показал ей Джордан: и в абсолютном зле есть нечто хорошее. Она грустно улыбается, вспоминая, как он успокаивал ее, когда она почти билась в истерике. Едва ли не баюкал на руках, гладил по волосам и шептал, шептал, шептал, пока она не затихла… А потом зашептала в ответ. 

В сумочке вибрирует телефон, и она почти уверена, что звонит Джордан.

— Да?

— Ты в порядке? 

Лидия через мили слышит его обеспокоенность и, кажется, даже страх. 

— Если бы со мной что-то случилось, Цербер бы уже был рядом. Разве нет? 

Она почти видит, как коротко вспыхивают пламенем его глаза и тут же приобретают естественный зеленый цвет. 

— Лидия, — устало, но вместе с тем облегченно выдыхает он, — давай без этих твоих шуточек. 

— Все хорошо, — отвечает она невысказанным «я же беспокоюсь», «мне трудно быть вдалеке от тебя», «будь осторожнее». — Я была далековато от алтаря. После убийства невесты выстрелов больше не было. 

— Ты же знаешь…

— И я тебя люблю, — перебивает она его, улыбаясь. — Совсем скоро увидимся. 

— Раньше, чем ты думаешь. Я почти закончил с делами. 

— А я не совсем, — неуверенно тянет Лидия. — Встретила твоего бывшего начальника, — туманно намекает, усмехаясь. Кто бы мог подумать, что называется! — Расскажу при встрече, — реагирует быстрее, чем Джордан задает вопрос, но все же добавляет: — Ничего опасного. 

— Верю на слово. 

Лидия слышит тяжелый вздох, почти видит, как Джордан закатывает глаза, мол, «Как будто ты признаешься, если это не так».

И он прав: ни за что не признается, пока не разберется. 

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — дает он лишний раз понять, насколько не в восторге. — Люблю, — и отключается. 

Этим он ее и подкупает. Вместо лишних слов и признаний — доверие и понимание. Лидия ценит каждый миг, проведенный и рядом, и порознь. Где бы ни находились, они чувствуют друг друга. В большей части это все-таки заслуга Джордана. Он перешагнул через все, что их разделяло. Убедил Лидию, что она делает все, что в ее силах. Что делать больше значит умереть самой и не помочь больше никому. В природе всегда есть баланс: даже убийство не делает злодеем, как и спасение — героем. Забавно, что в свое время ей это говорил Цербер, а вот Люцифер забыл, стоило оступиться. 

Насколько бы мудрым человек ни был, когда дело касается его самого, остаются только эмоции, накопленный опыт исчезает. И нужен всего лишь небольшой толчок, чтобы напомнить о нем. Всего лишь маленький шаг от тьмы к свету, от короля ада к светоносному. Снова. 

Лидия смотрит на Люцифера и видит запутавшегося, несчастного человека, цепляющегося за привычное, но отчаянно желающего нового. Лидия укажет путь, а детектив выведет. Не может бросить, уж слишком красноречивые взгляды кидает, даже если и сама пока еще не осознает. У каждого есть якорь, который помогает держаться, несмотря ни на что, и двигаться вперед. Главное — вовремя его разглядеть, не позволить внутренним демонам утащить на самое дно и найти свою точку равновесия.


End file.
